Your My Anger Management
by Emmy.Twilighter
Summary: The new girl in La Push has imprinted on the angry Paul, what will happen when they find out they both have dangerous tempers?What happens when the Volturi comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Well heres another imprint story I know I do a lot of them but they are awesome and I get bored.**

**So review please.**

Well here we go again, new school a new start. Not that it really matters I don't really have friends or any reason to stay in one spot but all the same it's annoying to be the centre of attention again.

We were moving to La push and American Indian reservation, I had already heard it was beautiful. Were moving here because my older brother who is also my legal guardian/parental figure/ best friend has got a job studying tribe history and what not. He was a real history buff I think he already knew all there is too know about this tribe from his previous research.

He does a lot of moving around it goes with the job but I don't mind he's all the family I need.

We were driving through the beautiful lush forest and I had already fell in love with it, I really loved taking hikes it was calming for me.

"So ya ready for a new start?" my brother asked, he was really quite handsome and he did get a lot of attention from the opposite sex he had black hair like me he was tanned and had shocking silver eyes that you could get lost in.

My reply was groan.

"Come on you know it won't be that bad plenty of places for you to hike and we can go to the beach and hang out" yeah pretty sad that I had to hang out with my brother but I didn't mind

"Yeah I guess, the scenery really is beautiful"

"Yes it is, did you know that the local tribe has a legend about why the tr-"

"Don't want to hear it Benjamin" I stopped before he decided to give me a history lesson and he scowled because he hates it when I call him Benjamin.

When we pulled up to our home it was small and cozy the inside had pale blue walls and floral curtains which made it look homey and comfortable. Once we decided of who got which room which was about fifteen minutes of arguing until he caved, because he's a sucker for guilt trips I went into my new room.

It was reasonably small but I liked it the furniture guys had already dropped our furniture over earlier so I already had my bed and desk set up so I started unpacking boxes while I had my Ipod blaring on the speakers.

First I unpacked my clothes ,I loved them I was a major shopaholic and I definitely had an addiction for shoes and that is the reason Ben doesn't let me near his credit card…ever.

Next were my books I loved to read it was my escape, I loved being able to disappear into a different world were everything was simple.

Because my life since the night had been anything but, but I'm not thinking about that now it's definitely not a good idea to get me upset.

I pulled out my sketchbooks and notebooks which were filled with information I pick up daily anything and everything was written and drawn in those books. In fact I always carry a notebook on my person and it write down everything it's kind of weird but it makes me being me a lot easier. It was easy to be myself at home Ben knew everything he knew that I was not normal he knew how to calm me down and what to do if I got out of control but being at school was totally different kids are cruel and they don't accept easily, I have trouble controlling myself around them but when I do people start to think I'm crazy or have a mental problem and actually that just what I let them think.

I actually have a medical certificate to say I supposedly have ADHD which is not true but it certainly does provide a good excuse for my symptoms.

I don't really feel too nervous about starting a new school tomorrow if any thing I find it boring and repetitive.

After unpacking and dinner I went straight to bed and waiting for tomorrow to come.

Paul POV

I was on patrol I quickly darted through the forest and I loved the feel of the forest beneath my feet but tonight theres been nothing out of the ordinary we don't really have much problems except for the odd nomad vamp .

**Hey Paul** Jared said as he phased in.

**Hey **I replied back.

**Did you finish that science project?It's due tomorrow you know.** He told me.

Meh I didn't do school work actually I was ready to drop out but Sam made us finish high school.

**Nah didn't do it why bother. Can you take over now I want have some sleep.**

**Okay well I'll see you tommorw morning at Sam's he wants to talk to us about something before school tomorrow.** He answered.

I phased back and chucked some sweats back on, and walked home.

"God dammit Embry get your fat ass of my couch!!!" I yell. I come home from patrol and I have Quil and Embry in my house on my couch and MY food! Didn't they have homes of their own to go to?

"Sup Paul" Embry greeted while eating my potato chips.

"Pwaul!" Claire greeted that's quil's 4 year old damn annoying imprint.

"Hey Claire" I said politely.

"So are you right helping yourself to my food and everything else in my house?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep" they both answered at the same time.

Then I lost it "Get of my HOUSE!" I roared.

"Fine fine we're going" they muttered

Once they finally leave I'm alone and go to bed since I still have to go to damn school tomorrow ughh I hate going to school these days all girls do is drewl over my abs not that that's not a good thing but some of them are to obsessive and creep me out, and of course everyone's got their imprints and are all happy all the time, I can't help but feel a little depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh sorry in the last chapter I didn't give you the girls name but it will be mentioned in this chapter as well as explaining a bit about herself and her weirdness.**

**Guess What!!!!**

**I OWN TWILIGHT..................in my dreams**

Paul POV

Stupid pack I had to get up an hour earlier to go to a god damn pack meeting. I walk in quickly while stealing one of Emily's muffins of the bench. Everyone's already there Jacob, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Leah AKA. Miss sunshine, Colin, Brady, Seth and the other 2 I like to call the newbie's well i can't even remember their names.

"You're late Paul" Said Sam angrily.

"Yeah yeah well I'm here now" i glared back.

"Well since everyone's here I was just going to warn the whole pack to be extra careful with our secret because there a historian writing some articles and documenting about the tribes history and we don't want him to find out anything about us."

"Okay that's all. Go on get to school."

We all stole another hand full of muffins and went off to school. I gotta ride in Jake's rabbit and pulled up at the school and everyone's seems to be talking about a new girl, that's the thing about small towns everyone gossips like old ladies. From what I hear the girls a junior and is hot but most of the guys are suffering from a bruised ego because when they introduced themselves she just glared.

Well off to class and hopefully catch up on some sleep.

Sabra POV

When I got up I put on a pair of slightly worn out skinny jeans and my favourite pair of heeled boots, It helped to add a bit of height to my 5.5 height and then a black button up shirt which was so cute as well as my favourite jacket. I quickly chucked my into a messy ponytail.

After I got up and ready and sat at the breakfast table and helped myself to some orange juice and toast. At the point Ben stumbled into the kitchen half asleep.

"Good morning" I laughed my brother is definitely not a morning person and trying to wake him up is like trying to wake the dead.

"Morning" he yawned, and made himself a coffee.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked him, we were at the moment staying here for four months that's around how long it will take for him to collect the information and write and document and whatever else he does.

"Well today I just have to finish up some Paper work but this afternoon i have a interview with a Tribal elder Billy Black." He told me and he had that excited spark in his eyes that i loved he's so passionate about his job and his excitement is contagious. I am always thankful for him taking me in he's 27 so he's a fair bit older than me and he's always looked after me ever since I was around 14, after the accident I wasn't really welcome at home anymore he took me in and we moved from New Zealand to America where he really got interested in early American settlement and Native American history.

"You be careful today, okay?" He said interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure, I'll try but it's not that easy especially with bitchy teenage girls" I tried to lighten the situation but he was still looking at me seriously.

"If it gets too much just come home" he added.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill" I answered back.

"Okay Sabez, Oh shit look at the time you need to get to school." He hurried me out the door and into his car.

"I can pick you up after school before I go to Billy's" he told me

"Thanks" after we said our byes he turned around and drove off. I walked into the small stuffy office and there was a woman sitting at a desk overflowing with paper work and she was flustered and frustrated it was radiating off her and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

At that point she noticed I was there I stepped towards the desk "Hello I'm new here today and I came to pick up my time table" I continued by saying "My name's Sabra Reeson"

"Oh yes" she said looking at the thousands off sheets stacked on the desk she started flicking through them

"Oh yes here we are Miss Reeson and there a map of the school in case you get lost"she said while handing me the paper "And before you leave do we need to organise and extra tutors for you just to make it a bit easier for you."

Ugh there it is the pity and treating me as if I don't have a brain,I choose to say I had ADHD as a cover up sometimes being around people I get easily distracted and tap things it helps to control myself. "No" I replied curtly. I walked out of the office and students were everywhere and I was the centre of attention. Grrrreat.

"Hey girl" said a boy who was clearly thought he was top shit.

"Hey" I replied and kept walking.

"So you're new I guess you need someone to show you around" his attempt at flirting was a fail and the lust I felt pouring of him made me wanna gag.

"No I'm fine" I replied coldly.

He went out to grab my shoulder and I turned around and glared and he backed off with his tail between his anger I felt tried to break through to the surface but I pushed it back and took calming breaths.

My first class was English I walked in and I think teachers take a sick pleasure in making new students introduce themselves.

"Hey I'm Sabra Reeson I just moved here, because my brother got work here and yeahh.."

"Thank you Miss Reeson" He said "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Black"

That was the huge giant sitting next to a empty table in the back "Hey I'm Jacob Black "he greeted

"Sabra" I replied back

"So you like it here so far" he asked conversationally

"It's okay I've only been here for a while but what I have seen is beautiful" The main reason I liked it so much was it reminded me of my own home it had the green forest that gave that mystical feeling and the rain and cold. All those things were comforting to me.

"Cool accent were it from?" he asked.

"New Zealand" I told him.

"Is that were you moved from" he asked

"No I haven't been there in a couple of years actually." And from my tone he could tell it was a 'don't go there' subject. After that I felt bad for being rude to him I looked at him from the side of my eye I could feel what I call his 'aura' it's really just what I feel from him. I could tell he was a genuinely nice guy he had some kind of connection to nature it wasn't something I had felt from anyone else before he was also carrying a responsibility like he was protective or a protector of something it was definitely strange. But it wasn't at all threatening but in a strange way comforting.

"I heard from my Mom that she is special and has mental problems" she whispered .Normal human ears might not have picked it up but I did I had really good hearing and extra strong senses. I looked the girl who said it and I knew who her mother was it was the lady in the office I can often tell who's related by peoples auras .Sigh. Small towns are full of gossip half the time not even true. By the afternoon the whole school will think I am some kind of crazy serial killer or something, if anything I found it amusing what they came up with some people really do have creative minds.

Classes went by quickly and I was soon walking to the cafeteria for lunch I quickly collected my food and sat down at the empty table and pulled out my book it was about to lovers that could never be together because one was a noble and the other a peasant, I started reading and was soon engrossed in the novel. At the same I could feel the eyes on me some were lustful and some jealous and other curious I ignored them all. I kept reading until I felt it ,it was like a physical pull a calling for me I locked I eyes with probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life He was Tan with Black hair I could see the outline of his muscles underneath his shirt. His eyes locked in mine and he stared at me and it made me feel uncomfortable. I turned away hoping he would just leave me alone the feelings that were coming of him now where so intense I could feel the control slip I wanted to slip into people's minds control look into their minds with the power I had so tempting so many people it would be only too easy. NO SABRA my mind yelled. I was up and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door into the light rain outside.

"Wait" A deep voice called. My whole body was shaking and twitching I was trying to calm myself and not succeeding.

"Are you okay? You're shaking" He asked concerned and slightly panicked. It took everything I had to calm my self and

Say "Yes, I'm fine I just don't feel to well"

"I'll take you to the nurse" he said.

"No it's fine" i pulled out my phone and called Ben.

"Sabra are you okay?" he asked into the line

"I just need to be picked up okay" I said trying to calm.

"I'll be straight there" he said seriously and hung up.

He was still staring at me worried and concerned but he looked like a man who had seen the sun for the first time, I know he was probably just trying to be helpful but right now it would be better if he just left me alone.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine I just need to rest" I explained calmly.

Ben pulled up his car and got out and started walking towards me

"Are you okay" he asked I nodded and he put calming arm around me shoulder and took me too the car.

We drove e in silence "What happened" he asked.

"I don't know" I answered honestly I said starting to regain my calm demeanour. I lost control because I was taken by surprise by his emotions they felt so intense and I had an immediate feeling to protect him from everything but when this happened I let my guard drop and all the power overwhelmed my senses.

Once we pulled up at the house I ran out into the woods surrounding it to calm down fully.I hate this part about myself I do have some kind of gift that makes me special but it takes away my common sense I don't feel like myself and I get so mad too easily,I have spent the years learning to control and calm myself and I have disappointed myself to nearly have let those powers rush to my head in the middle of a cafeteria. God what was I thinking. I could only imagine the gossip I've created because I think most people were watching me run out of the cafeteria.

Eventually I made it back to the house, and Ben was waiting at the door.

"Better?" i nodded.

"Well I have to go Billy's place will you be alright on your own."

"yep fine" I answered.

"I'll make dinner too." I added.

"Don't burn the house down" he joked as he left.

The first day of school and I've already stuffed up I can't help but be mad. I just wish I was normal that it could go back to the way it was before when I had a family and a community that cared for me, instead of being the mysterious stranger in a new town.

Paul POV

School was boring and pointless I really don't see a point in going why would I want to go to college if I turn into a giant wolf? That's way cooler. Lunch eventually came around and I walked into the cafeteria I could hear the whispers the rumours about the new girl something about her being institutionalized .I rolled my eyes.

I looked ahead and looked eyes with the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life she had Black hair that was In a messy ponytail she was pale but with a slight tan and her eyes were a dark brown which I could spend hours staring into. Shit I've Imprinted. She looked down but then quickly grabbed her bags and darted outside and I followed her.

"Wait" I called after her, her frame was shaking and twitching.I panicked was she sick?Why is she shaking why did sh run out on me?

"Are you okay? You're shaking" I asked frantically

"Yes, I'm fine I just don't feel to well"Yes she answered quietly her voice trembled slighty

"I'll take you to the nurse" I said.

"No it's fine" She replied calmly and reached out for her phone

With my super werewolf hearing I could hear the voice through the phone

"Sabra are you okay?" someone asked worriedly. A man's voice. Jealousy roared inside me.

"I just need to be picked up okay" She answered in a deadly calm voice

"I'll be straight there" he answered seriously and hung up.

She stared straight ahead I noticed she had clenched her fists she turned around and said politely

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine I just need to rest" Before I could respond a car pulled up with a man inside. he got out and started walking towards us.

"Are you okay" he asked she nodded and he put arm around me shoulder and took her to the car. I was jealous that she let him put an arm around her and I couldn't. I was worried because there was something clearly wrong with her she might be getting sick.

They drove and I just stood there.

"What was that about man?" Jared asked.

"I just imprinted" I answered.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

Then the realization hit me I just imprinted and I didn't even know her name.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"She was sick and she just went home." I answered .I already was desperate to see her to make sure she was okay.

I went back to class even though I didn't want to the guy's said I shouldn't go see her at her house because they don't want me to look stalkerish. They all assured me that she would be back at school tomorrow and I could see her then. But for the rest of the day all I could think about was her, how beautiful she was or if she was okay or what her name would be. After school they told me to go and tell everyone the news. We all went to Jacobs house looking for Billy and Sam.

When we walked into billys he and Sam was talking to the same guy who picked up my imprint.

They all looked up when we walked in the door.

"Ben these are the boys" he introduced each of us.

"Is she okay?" I asked ben.

"Sabra? Yeah she is okay." He answered calmly.

"Sabra" I whispered her name fit her perfectly.

"What was wrong?" I asked just wanting to hear if she was okay.

"She just had a Panic attack, but she'll be okay" he attack why was she Panicked?

"Ben here, Is the historian who will be looking into our tribal history but it looks like you to have already met?" billy enquired curiously.

"Yeah Sabra didn't look so good so I went to see if she was okay and he picked her up" I explained. I was so glad to know she was okay.

"Well thank you for your time I really need to go and check on her make sure my sis didn't burn down the house I will see you again next week and we can finish the interview"

And with that he left.

"Paul's imprinted" billy said and it wasn't a question I just nodded.

**So theres that chapter. It was pretty long for me I am gonna try and make all my chapters longer.**

**Please REVIEW you know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So you could be nice to me and review **

**Feel free to ask any questions about the story because I know the story line might be a confusing. The story of Sabra's past will become known in chapters soon to come**

**Guess what!! DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

_You think that you know_

_but you don't know_

_You think that you have_

_but you've been had_

_****_

_Chains in the mind_

_They cripple and they bind_

_make me deaf, make you blind_

_keep us both confined_

_****_

Sabra POV

For the next week being the coward I am, I didn't go to school and Ben didn't push me. I wasn't sure why but I couldn't bring myself to face _him_.I really didn't want to go school I hated being on my own I would rather just spend time and home with my brother.

Still, Ben spent a lot of time researching so I spent most of the time on my own, It's moments like those when I wish that I could go and find comfort in my mother's embrace. She hated me though. The last time I saw her she told me to leave and never come back. I often think back to that night and wonder if it didn't happen would I still be there and happy. But really I knew that I would never have been happy.

It's the past it doesn't matter.

I was lying to myself when I said that it did matter to me I carry the guilt of knowing it was me who split apart our family but till this day I have never regretted what I did.

I shook my head trying to think of better things and then I decided to do the only thing that could make me feel better and that was shopping. Plus I did have to go and pick some bits and pieces for the house. It wasn't too late I could get home and make dinner by 8 right because that's when Ben gets home.

I quickly decided to go to Port Angeles I've heard they have a decent sized mall. We only had one car between Ben and I so i had to take the bus. After an hour of travel on a small cramped bus with a farting fat man and no open windows I arrived at Port Angeles. Thank god.

I picked some things for dinner some books for myself and was on my way to the shoe shop when I felt. Lust hit me like a wrecking ball but also fear I walked in that direction and .I could feel the emotions it was like a roller coaster there was lust, fear excitement and Pain. The barrier I build to stop my emotions to take over collapse and I am sprinting in an unhuman speed. I could hear voices "Hey girl don't worry it'll be fun" and "Aww don't be like that" and other taunting comments. I heard a yelp of pain they had pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

I felt the anger course through me and I saw red I dropped my bags and ran to stop them. They were out near the warehouses and no one else was around. I got there as they pushed her to the ground. I "hey!" I yelled and they turned to me

"Oh we got another one who wants to join". Oh no he didn't. I dived towards him punched him in the face and heard a satifisying snap He dropped to the ground in pain clutching at his head the other three were slowly creeping towards me they obviously didn't know who they were messing with. I was so mad but it felt good when I let it free I could feel every emotion that went through their heads they were connected to me and I had control. If I wanted I could make them lose their minds or show them the worst pain they could ever feel and I was fully prepared to show them.

But then I looked at the woman who was watching horrified, that stopped me in my tracks it was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on me. I had to get her out of here and unless I wanted to be the one to murder these men I had to get out to.

I ran over to her "can you walk?"

"No my ankle." She panted. I did have some kind of freaky super strength but since I was smaller than her I think it would be a bit weird if I picked her up.

"Here." I put out my hand helped her up.

The men had ran away like the pussy's they are but I didn't want them to come back. I draped her arm over my shoulder and she leaned on me as we limped to safety. We soon got back to the busy part of town I sat her down at a bench.

"Are you alright" I asked concerned she must be pretty shook up.

I hadn't actually took a good look at her face but know I did she was really quite beautiful except for the scars than ran down the side of her face, from the looks of it an animal attack.

"Yes,I think so" she sounded unsure.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"I asked.

"No I just need to see Sam." She said desperately. Sam? Boyfriend maybe?

"What's your name?" i asked.

"Emily."

"Okay My name is Sabra and how about we get you home and we will contact Sam. How does that sound?"She nodded.

"Okay do you have a car?" I questioned.

"Yes it's over at the parking lot over there" she pointed to across the road.

"Well how about you give me the keys you're in no condition to drive and you can give me directions."I explained calmly. She was still quite shaken I was worried she might be going into shock.

We hopped in the car and I drove her home thankfully she lived in La Push and Ben wouldn't have to drive far to pick me up.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and handed to her.

"Do you know Sam's number?"I asked.

"He'll be working but I can call Billy's house and he'll get him" she told me.

"Hello Billy" she said and her voice broke at the end.

I could hear him on the other line. "What's wrong Emily?" answered a concerned gravelly voice.

"Can you get Sam and tell him to come to the house now please" she said.

"I'll send one of the boys out." He answered.

"Okay I'll be home soon" she hung up quickly and turned and gave me a watery smile.

"I never got to say Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of came when you did" she told me her voice full of gratitude.

"It's fine. Those guys were defiantly on something, lucky my brother taught me self defence. But I am really glad that you're not hurt."I replied sincerely. I added the thing about drugs and self defence hoping to explain how I beat up a group of like four guys. I was really glad that I got there when I did Emily's are really nice person it radiates in her aura I can see she's very caring motherly and wise.

I quickly called Ben

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben I just called to tell you I went out shopping this afternoon and there was a little er.. trouble but it's fine I might just be a bit late home I'll explain everything when I get home Kay?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'm fine don't worry I'm just helping my friend get a ride home."

"Okay then but I want a full explanation when you get home"

"Yaya" I replied.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My big brother I just thought I'd call him to tell him where I was"

"Oh there it is" she pointed to the house with the picket fence and a beautiful garden.

I pulled in and helped her to the couch and ordered her to stay there while I went to the kitchen to get ice for an Ice pack I came back and handed it to her as she lightly pressed it against her ankle.

The door was suddenly open and a group of large men walked into the room the one in front had only eyes for Emily.

As soon as she saw him she burst out into tears "What Happened?" he asked panicked. While grabbing her in a giant bear hug and hugging her tight by then the other group of four boys had crowded around.

"I-I_he _- they" she was having trouble putting together coherent sentence so I answered for her.

"A group of men were trying to um- attack her I found her and we got out of their quick smart" I rushed the explanation and he looked murderously angry and he started to shake as well as the other one in the corner when I looked directly at him I realised it was the one who was concerned for me the other day.

"Where are they I'll kill them" Sam growled. His anger was quickly turning into my anger

I started to shake .Stay calm Sabra I ordered myself.

The man who helped put a calming hand on my shoulder. I felt they calm spread through me never had I felt so calm.

"Are you okay, are you hurt " his eyes bore into mine

"I'm fine it was just a big day ,But Emily sprained an ankle I think you get it checked out "I told them.

"I think I need to go, Emily I'll leave you with my number please call me if you need anything" I started to walk out the door.

"Wait up." It was the deep husky voice that plagued my dreams , that ordered.

I turn to face him,

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be good, thanks" he smiled widely. We jumped in his car and I gave him directions.

"You haven't been at school all week" he observed.

"Yeah I had a cold but I'm better now." I lied.

"So Sabra, will you be at school tomorrow?" I loved the way he said my name. Oh god what was I thinking.

"U-uh yes I think so" I stumbled. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"I met your brother Ben" he explained.

"You know my name and I don't know yours?" I told him

"Paul" he answered.

"Paul" I whispered to myself. It sounded so right.

"Just down that road" I pointed to my house at the end of the street. We pulled into the drive way and Ben came out the front door .

"Thanks for the ride home" I said.

"its okay" he answered smiling. Ben stood in front of us.

"It's Paul right?" Ben asked Icily.

"Yes it is." he replied still looking at me and his feelings still intense like the other Ben however was protective. Ben wasn't exactly small but Paul huge and I couldn't definitely tell who would win .Paul auras radiated strength, but I found it funny with my gifts my 5'5 frame could beat both their asses.

"Thank you for bringing my sister home and you can leave now." He told him rudely.

"Ben." I warned, don't need anyone getting all protective of me plus Paul was a nice guy and deserved to be treated politely. "Well thanks again, Paul. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. I told him.

"Goodbye Sabra" he smiled.

"Night, Paul" I smiled back, his smile was contagious ........and hot.

He hopped back into his car and drove away.

"What was that about" Ben demanded.

"Nothing, it was nothing" I said and rolled my eyes it was kind of funny when he plays protective big brother.

"Didn't look like it you guys were all like staring into each other's eyes, made me want to gag." He told me. What a romantic.

"He was just being nice I helped a woman who was going to be attacked some guys and he gave me a ride back to home" I explained.

He turned serious "Did you kill them? Did she see anything?"

"No they are not dead, I just got her out of there she didn't see anything too suspicious."I told him quietly. I wanted to kill them and I would of if not for Emily being there. It was not the first murder I would have commited.

"You're so calm" he said slightly amazed. Normally when I lose my temper I'm a wreck a dangerous murderous wreck.

"Well I just got her away I didn't stay to fight. She was so scared ,I know how it felt to be in her position" I explained quietly.

"I'm sorry Sabra" he pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine, I think I just need to sleep."I starting walking up the stairs.

"Love you sabe." He called up the stairs.

"Love you too." I called back.

I jumped into a pair of comfortable pyjamas pants and a old football jersey. I climbed into my warm bed and feel asleep quickly.

"_Come here sweetie" he ordered softly, but his eyes sparkled dangerously with mischief._

_I had trouble finding my voice "N-no"_

_He grabbed me by my hair and towards him and I yelped in pain and started to cry he was strong and I couldn't fight away from him._

_I was so weak. "You will do as I say" he whispered menacingly. That sent shivers down my spine. And all my mind could think was Save me, Save me. But suddenly I wasn't in his arms anymore I was in the arms of my saviour. It was Paul._

I woke up with a jump nearly falling out of my bed. That was a strange dream it was similar to a dream I have had thousands of times but this time I was saved and even stranger it was by Paul.

"Paul" I whispered smiling and quickly fell asleep dreaming about him.

****

So TA – DA.

**Sorry I always have heaps of mistakes in my writing I know but hopefully you still like it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK hiya! So here is the next chapter **

**I was asked if she's an Empath and the answer to that is she can see and sense people auras as well as manipulate them So yes I guess she could be considered a Empath. She also has some other little gifts that tie in with the ones I have already explained. If you are a bit confused still just stay tuned because all will be revealed soon MWU AHAHAHA.**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all._

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle_

I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever.

Sabra POV  
I got up and ready for school, looking forward to seeing Paul. I know that this is dangerous, I'm unstable a constant risk to people around me I know this but when I see him I can't help but feel like this is where I belong. Ben already left out of town for the weekend doing some research in the archives at the museum in Seattle so I am alone for the weekend which sucks.

I grabbed my backpack from the counter and walked out the door I was walking down the street I saw Paul.  
"Need a ride?" he asked.  
"Sure" I smiled and jumped in the car.  
"So are you feeling better today" he asked casually but I could definitely tell there was concern in his tone.  
"Yeah I'm fine now, I have a bad immune system "I lied.  
The rest of the car ride was filled with easy chatter.  
we pulled off at school and both had to go to classes.

I had History first up so I walked into the class and took a seat in the back. Students were staring and whispering gossip about me I even heard "I saw the knife she killed him with in her locker and it had dried blood on it!"I had to disguise my laugh as a cough, Now that was creative!

Class was just about to start and a girl took the empty seat next to me.  
"Your Sabra right?"The girl asked. She was friendly.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I don't know your name?" I told her back.  
"Oh it's Kim. I'm Emily's friend she told how you saved her!" she gushed.  
"Oh it was nothing. Is she okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah she resting because she sprained her ankle but other than that she fine. Sam is so thankful for you helping her out you should come round with and see them they really want to give you a proper thank you." She suggested  
"I'm going to see her this afternoon you should come with me!"  
"Are you sure she would want me their? I would like to see her though." I answered back smiling. Oh god Sabra what about your rules of not getting close to people?!But couldn't help it I have had no girl friends since New Zealand, plus these girls are kind and friendly that much I can tell at first glance at their Auras.  
"No she would love to have you over!" she answered back straight away.  
"Okay then so should I meet you after school?"  
"Yes okay. I meet Jared in the car park so how about there?" she suggested  
"Okay. Who's Jared?" i enquired.  
"Oh he's my boyfriend" she answered back.  
We continued our discussion about her boyfriend and her life at La Push and my life with Ben minus the whole being able to see auras and mind control gifts. I really liked just feeling normal and having a friend it was nice.  
Before I knew it ,it was lunch.  
"Do you want to sit with us?" Kim invited.  
No no Sabra don't overwhelm yourself my mind protested.  
"Okay, that would be nice." I answered, I can control myself I'm strong enough.  
She led me over to the table where a group of the hugest boys I have ever seen were sitting.  
"Guy's this is Sabra" they all said hey and greetings.  
Paul was sitting at this table also looking extremely the guy I had met last week was sitting there too.  
"So how's La Push treating you" The boy called Embry asked.  
"It's fine I guess, it's quiet but I like it like that."I answered.  
"Your the one who saved Emily right she said you beat up those guys, but you're so small" The called seth commented.  
"Just self defense classes for a couple of years" I lied easily instead of the real answer being after a traumatic event I changed into Physcic wonder woman.  
"Sweeet" he said I just had to laugh he was so cute in a little brotherly way.  
For the first time I was having fun and enjoying myself I felt normal.  
My phone started to ring and I answered.  
it was ben.  
"Hello Benjamin" I answered sweetly.  
"Dammit Sabez don't call me that!" He answered annoyed. He sounded like a whining kid.  
"Well anyway I just called to tell you that there money on the bench for whatever you need go and buy some shoes or something." He said I can buy shoes! Okay that is definitely suspicious last like he suggested that I bought 6 pairs.  
"What do you want." I cut to the chase.  
"well...I don't know if you remembered but it's Mama's birthday I thought you might want to give her a ring" he asked.  
"No" I answered flatly good mood gone. Everyone one at the table was watching me speaking on the phone.

"I'll be back" I excused myself and got up and walked outside.  
"Come on just call her and tell her- " he tried.  
"Tell her what? Hey Mama just thought I would waste some of my important time to wish you a happy birthday since you banished me from my home, Family, friends, community and my tribe. Surre That will work out so well" I said sarcastically  
"She was shocked and hurt she didn't know what she was saying " he tried to reason.  
"What she said can never be forgiven Ben, plus I don't see her calling me on Christmas or birthday's she doesn't even talk to you because of me!"I was starting to cry by the end.  
"Sabra I'm sorry I didn't want to make you upset I just-" he tried to apologise  
"I know it's all my fault okay? Don't you think it tortures me of course it does I carry the guilt for ruining everything" I cried.  
"No you know that not true!" he told me back  
"You sound upset I'm sorry I just wanted to mention I didn't mean to hurt you but maybe you should take the rest of the day of okay. Calm yourself down." He added seriously.  
"No I don't need to go home I'm fine. Also I have plans this afternoon I have been invited to see Emily with my new Friend Kim" I told him.  
"You have a friend?" he said shocked.  
"Thanks, It's so hard to believe" I said sarcastically.  
"You know what I mean you never made the effort before " He said.  
"I know I just want to fell normal this time" I said.  
"Well have fun then, just be careful okay. Love ya little sis I have to go"  
"Okay bye I'll call you later I guess." I hung up.I turned and Paul was waiting for me at the door of the cafeteria.  
"Is everything ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah just my brother checking if I was ok." I told him.  
"Why is there a reason for you not to be ok?" he asked.  
" he's gone for the weekend so he's just keeping in touch." I explained.  
"Oh okay Listen I was just wondering if maybe this weekend you might want to see a movie with me in Port Angeles or something?" he said nervously.  
"Like a date?" I said kinda shocked and flattered at the same time.  
"Only if you want to,We could just go as friends aswell" he chuckled nervously.  
What the heck  
"Sure I would love to go on a date with you." I smilied.  
He aura showed how thrilled he was and he was trying to play it cool on the outside but from what I could see on the inside he was squealing like a girl.  
"I'm free on Saturday night what about then" I suggested.

"I'll pick you up at 7 we can get dinner their" he told.  
"Sounds great" I couldn't help but be excited I had never been on a real date before of course I had been asked to many times to count but they all were full of lust but paul's intenetions were pure and his feelings were intense like nothing I had ever felt before they were a comfort.

The bell went and I went to my other classes by my mind was school I came out the front and met up with Kim and Jared .  
Jared drove us to Emily's house.  
We knocked on her door and Sam answered.  
"Come in,Emily in the living room" we all stepped in.  
"Hi guys!" Emily called.  
"Oh Sabra your here! That's great!"  
We all came into the living room and we had some of Emily's muffin which were absoloutley delicious.

"These are great Emily!"I exclaimed.  
"Thanks,I can give you the recipe if you'd like" she offered.  
"That would be great!"

I got along easily with Kim and Emily they were both kind and head over heels for their boyfriends. They were connected to them in a way I've never seen before if i could describe it as anything I would say they were soul mates. And once again I released that all these huge boys I've met so far all have these strange auras that are strong ,almost animalistic, protective maybe these people aren't normal their scent smell like woods and nature a unique scent but people often have a unique scents I'm not sure what to make of them.

I don't feel threatened but they are definitely not normal maybe they are like me I have never met anyone else like me I know my tribe used to have legends about them though.

After a couple of hours of getting to know them I decided to head home and call Ben.I said my Sam offered me a lift home and I accepted.

We jumped into his car.  
"I wanted to say thank you so much Sabra. I don't know what would I would have done if something happened to Emily" he said.  
"It's okay Sam, I'm just glad I didn't get there any later." I replied.  
"If you ever need a favour all you have to do is ask I'm in your debt" he said seriously.  
"Thanks, but I just hope Emily and I can be friends it's tough being the new girl" I said honestly.  
"Well your welcome in our house anytime and Emily already see's you as friends" he told me.

He dropped me at my house and I called Ben and told him about my day and he was glad that I had made some friends. Then I was left to my theories about these boy's I couldn't just go up and ask them about. Hmmm. The more I think about the more I'm convinced it's not normal, I have seen thousands of Auras on my travels but never like this. How could I get answers?  
There is one way I could find out but Ben thinks it cool and I do it to him all the time I talk to him and visit his dreams, I could easily fool them into thinking it's just a dream and get the answers I mean sure it's an invasion of privacy but Sam said he owes me. Plus he never know that it wasn't just a dream right?

I look at the clock and it's 8o'clock he wouldn't be asleep yet so I guess I'll do it around midnight. I'm going to get the answers I need.

**The endings kinda quick I know but next chapter she'll use these powers and maybe even meet a Cullen.**

**REVIEW tell me what you thinks**

**SORRY ABOUT THE ERRORS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup Kiddies here is the next chapter please Excuse the errors I am really lazy so I just post them quickly. Thanks for the reviews I really like receiving them so keep it up!**

**GUESS WHAT!  
TODAY I BOUGHT THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHTI KNOW OFFICIALLY OWN THEM ALL! MWAHAHAH...................okay I'm lying.**

**Sabra POV**

I waited until around 1 O'clock by then hoping Sam would be asleep. Invading someone's dreams was easy they are in a state of continuous that's open to suggestion. I found out about this gift by accident at the begginig when I got these gifts which I considered a curse, I accidently invaded Ben's dream and he told me about it in the morning and I was shocked.

I went up to my room and layed down and relaxed when I went into their dreams I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake either I was somewhere in between. I started searching for his mind which is harder than you would think but each person has a different mind no two people are the same. I flicked through others dreams searching for Sam's after a awhile f searching I found it.  
I slipped into the dream instead of just watching and made myself known.

He was in a green forest full of life and colour but he wasn't alone he was with Emily and I could feel the love between them .I walked towards him and Emily disappeared like smoke. He turned to me

"Sabra? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.  
"Just to talk" I said calmly

"What do you want to know?" That's the good thing about dream talking they have no suspicion they don't worry about secrets.

"You and all the guy's are different aren't you? It's okay you can tell me." I said calmly.I wanted to keep his dream light and happy even though I am communicating in his dreams I'm not controlling it if I made him uncomfortable the dream could change with his Imagination sure I could change it back but in the end all I am doing is giving the suggestion not control of the dream.

"yes we are different "He told me.  
I log appeared at my feet and I sat down and he took a seat at a log across from me but between was a campfire. I felt like a five year having storie time at the campfire.

"What are you Sam?" I said softly.

"Were wolves" he said.  
"What?" I said shocked.

"We are protectors of the tribe" he told me seriously.

"How did you become like that? Why does the tribe need protecting?"I questioned. I was nervous these were super natural creatures, and so was I. Would we get along.

"We are werewolves because it's in our blood our descendants were protectors before us. We protect everyone from our enemies. Vampires" he explained.

"What!" I practically screamed. Vampires and werewolves good lord what have I uncovered. He seemed to react to this because his dream became dark and misty and errie. His imagination was working to show me a memory as an explanation but also his biggest fears. I turned around and saw a Pale man who was beautiful but had red eyes that just screamed evil. Then in front of me Sam turned into a giant black wolf. His dream was turning into a nightmare I could tell.

I turned my suggestion on and wished away the vampire and to make the dream calm again. He was already human when I turned my attention back to him.

"So that's a Vampire huh. Well thank you for explaining to me Sam" I said softly

"It's okay Sabra. You are part of the secret now" What did that mean? Oh well it was probably nothing people are odd in their dreams.

"Sweet dreams Sam" and with that I exited his dreams with all the information I needed.

I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. They are werewolves even Paul, but they were good they were protectors what doesn't that mean would they hate me? I'm a danger to people if I'm not careful.  
I took a deep calming breath and my throat was dry so I went down stairs to get a glass of water and my sensitive hearing picked up something that should not have been there.

**Paul POV**

I had seen all my other pack mates go through Imprint withdrawal and I thought it was stupid but now I can understand the need they have to be close to their imprints it the same I feel for Sabra the week she didn't go to school was torture but Sam forbid me from stalking her around but allowed me to run by when she was asleep just to see if she was okay.

But today she was back at school and I was so glad to see that beautiful dark brown eye she was my life and all that was important. I asked her out and I am not lying when I say I have never been so nervous in my life but she said yes. I was that close to breaking into a happy dance right then and there.

Unfortunately after school I had to do patrol but know I have just finished so I have decided to go to Sabra's house a lot of the guys sometimes sleep near their imprints house and there was a time when I thought was just plain creepy but know I find myself sneaking around Sabra's house looking for a comfortable place to sit down at. I can hear Sabra walking into the kitchen and turning on the tap but then she stops and I hear her open the door and step out I hide further in the shadows so she won't now I'm there.

"What are you here Paul?" she calls in my direction.

Shit, how'd she know I'm here. Maybe if I don't answer she'll just think she's paranoid.

"Don't just hide there come out! Or I'll drag you out you better have a good reason for hanging around my house in the middle of the night" She called again walking in my direction.

Dammit I'm caught I still have no idea how she knew I was here though. I step out into the moonlight.

"It's cold out here come on inside with me, were you'll be giving me an explanation." She said and turned back towards the house and I followed her having no idea how I was going to explain my actions. She held the door open for me while I stepped in she continued by walking and sitting at here dining table where she sat down and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Would you like to explain" She said calmly but I could also hear something else in her tone which warned me to be cautious.

"I uh- Well I wanted to make sure you were alright." Might as well stick to the truth as much as possible.

"So you came outside my house in the middle of the night while I was sleeping to check on my safety. That's sounds a little creepy" She said in an amused tone.

"Yeah" why deny it.

She took a deep breath "Look Paul I am not really a hundred percent sure why you are here but,I don't like you sneaking around if you got something to tell me come straight out and say it to me. I know more about you than I'm letting on but at the same time I'm dangerous you don't want to be getting on my bad side." She told me looking serious.

What the hell did she mean that she knew about me does she know what I am. No way, she couldn't. Why would she say she's dangerous she would hardly be a threat to a super natural freak like me? How could I respond to that? I decided to do what I do best play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

She just scoffed "Come on Paul, don't lie to me. I mean it when I said I'm dangerous and if I think you are threat to Ben or myself I will act. "She said in a deadly calm voice.

She knows something's up maybe I should just tell her. But what if she's afraid of me and never wants to see me again. Well that's just a risk I have to take.

**Yeah sorry this chapter is a little short but I'm tired so meh.**

**Hope you liked it and if you did Review.**




	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello.**

**Finally put on a new chapter! Hope you like If you do review please!**

"_Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it."Andre Gide_

"_Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light." Dorothy Thompson_

Paul POV

I took a deep breath "Sabra I'm a werewolf" .At that point I expected her to run away screaming but she didn't she just sat there looking the same as before calm and serene she didn't even look surprised. But what she said next shocked me.

"I know, Paul" She said.

"What! How!" I yelled.

"Calm down Paul, I have my ways." She said calmly.

"And you're not scared?" i asked.

"Should I be?" she asked raising her eyebrow there was underlying emotion in that question that I couldn't put my finger on.

"No Of course not, Theres another thing we kinda have this thing called imprinting it's when we find out soul mates and it's suddenly what your world revolves and your my soul mate Sabra" I said looking into her eyes.

"Well that complicates things" she murmured to herself. She ran her hands through he long beautiful hair she seemed to be thinking seriously.

"Come on Paul" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door she was strong!

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Forest" she answered.

"Why?' I asked cautiously.I didn't want to take her there it's not safe.

"You just told me your a werewolf I think maybe I should be honest" what's she talking about.?

She pulled me far into the dense forest were she let go of my hand and pushed me down onto the floor and she sat in front of me.

Sabra POV

"I'm different Paul, You're a werewolf but I'm....well I have no idea but let me show you."

I closed my eyes and opened my mind.

"What are yo-" he stared to ask and I interrupted him.

"Shut up Paul I need to concentrate" I told him.

His eyes glazed over and I was now control of what he was saying.  
"Paul I can control minds you're now seeing what I want you to see." We were at a beach now.

"wow" was all he said.

"How can you do this?" he asked. I dropped the control and we were back at the forest.

"I don't know" I sighed "I wish I couldn't"

"Have you been able to do it all your life?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"How did it happen then?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know it's not exactly a nice story" I said.

"You can tell me anything you want I will always be there" he said softly.

"Well it all started when I was around 10 I guess my real father died when I was around 7 he was a very respected member of my tribe. Well after he died Mama eventually met another guy who I instantly hated but Ma she was head over heels it was the first time I had seen her smile in so long.

soon it got serious and they were engaged Ben had not long moved out he didn't really no Neil they had only met a few times But I knew that he was bad man I tried to tell Ma but she just thought I didn't want to replace Dad. Eventually they got married he turned abusive to me Ma had her back turned at first It was cruel words, then he would hit me when I did something wrong.....then when I got older he changed he looked at me differently but I still hated him with a passion. He tried to kiss me then it just worse from there after it started I felt a building anger inside myself I felt like a ticking time bomb and I was. One time I was home alone he tried to come onto me and I lost I felt power and pain rush through me, I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall show horrible images in my mind I was ruled by the anger I felt but it felt to good to hurt him for he had hurt me so many times. Ma came home while I was torturing him you could say. She yelled and screamed at me she tried to hurt me but I was strong and fast she told me to leave and never come back, she chose that bastard over me." I choked back a sobbed and composed myself.

"I went to Ben moved in with him he took on my custody and well here I am today." I finished my story.

He was shaking "How could he do that to you he growled. I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Bad people do bad things and they pay for it. Last I heard from one of my old friends was that he lost feeling in his legs when I attacked him really he was lucky he survived .I could never bring myself to feel guilty for hurting him".

He pulled me into a hug and we just sat there for a long time .It felt good to be honest and cared for. He told me I was his soul mate and for the first time in a very long time I felt this was where I belonged.

Paul POV

I was shocked .I wanted to kill that son of a bitch who hurt her and I wanted to always be there for her forever I am so glad she trusted me enough to tell me and now I have her wrapped in my arms .I finally felt this is where I belong.

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapters a bit short but the next will be longer I swear ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys well thanks for the 2 reviews I received for that chapter.....don't I feel cool.**

**Anywho I did receive a comment which made some good points.**

**Here's the comment **

_This was very sudden. Possibly too sudden? It feels as though I missed a bunch of chapters (I didn't, but still.) It's like it was all going smoothly, and then you electricuted us and left us very confused. I thought you were bilding up to something very cool, and then you cut it off. You revealed both secrets in one chapter (and it's only chapter six), it sort of took away the mystery of it all (which was something really great you had going for this story- you left everyone wondering what would happen next). I loved the plot idea, but this was way to soon._

**And reading it and I agree but instead of adding in between chapters and stuff, I will add some more things to this chapter hopefully to make up for it.**

**Keep reading and Thanks!**

_Who keeps his temper, calm and cool,  
Will find his wits in season;  
But rage is weak, a foaming fool,  
With neither strength nor reason._

Paul POV

After awhile I took Sabra back to the house and she fell asleep in my arms lucky I didn't have to worry about Ben being here. What I did have to worry about however is telling the pack about Sabra gift. I know the pack would never hurt her but I was still nervous and I have the feeling that she was a little too worried about the pack and what they would think of her. She didn't want be seen as a threat.

I look down and the sleeping beauty I had in my arms and then look to the clock on the bedside table flashing 10:30 I decided I would take her to the pack meeting at eleven and we would tell them.I shook her gently.

"Sabez baby, wake up." I said softly.

She then mumbled something around the lines of "No go away,It's my beauty sleep' and rolled over. I laughed after trying to wake her up again I decided to try a different method I grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and Poured it on her and she woke up spluttering and glaring at me "Paul!" she growled "Would you like to tell me why you did that?"

"Well I have been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes and we have to go to the pack meeting." I told her.

"Great " she got up and had a shower and I waited down stairs, eventually she came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a shirt and walked to the kitchen

"Breafast?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" I was starving.

We both cooked pancakes and made a mess making it but we couldn't stop laughing. We got some juice and sat at the table and ate our not so edible creation. When she finished she was fiddling nervously.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I'm nervous about meting the pack." She said quietly.

"You've met them before and they all like you" I said soothingly.

"But they'll find out what I am and how dangerous I am" she said.

"You're not dangerous you'll be fine they already have respect for you saving emily" I said.

"Can't you see I'm a danger to people?" She cried standing up. I stood up to, to comfort.

"You're a good person that's not true" I argued.

"No it's not" she growled and so fast I didn't even see it flip the table over and kicked into the wall I .she stopped and looked down and what she had down and she was shocked.

"I'm so sorry! Look what I did" she cried.

"I didn't mean to lose control like that" she whimpered. I pulled into a tight hug

"Don't worry you're not the only one with temper" I told her."Okay lets go we'll be fine I'll protect you, besides who's afraid of the big bad wolf." she scoffed

"Wouldn't need your help I could take you all on and still beat you're asses" she said laughing. Her laugh was so beautiful I couldn't help but smile.

Sabra POV

The drive Sam's Pack headquarters was nerve-wracking I had no idea how they would respond and plus I don't know how I would respond to them. I'm not sure Paul understands that I can't get upset, I don't know what i would do if they told me to leave La Push.....Leave Paul. In a matter of a few weeks he's become my world and my sun I can't imagine life without him I would protect him with my life.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Paul pulled out the front of Sam's I could hear the boys waiting inside.

"Come on let's go" he grabbed my hand and pulled towards the house and hten gave my hand a encouraging squeeze

"Hi Sabra,Paul" Emily greeted at the door.

We walked into the were the boys were hanging and they all said hello to me but looked serious I suddenly felt like I should stepped foward and said

"Hello Sabra would you mind going into the kitchen with Emily we just have to talk to Paul about a private matter it won't take long"

"Okay Sure." I answered immediately But of course I was going to eavesdrop. It looked serious though and I was worried,I shot Paul a questioning glance at whether he was gonna tell the guys that I knew what they were but he mouthed 'later' and I nodded and made my way into the kitchen.

Emily and Kim were both in their cooking, it smelt great and I immediately started to help by cleaning up their dirty dishes but the whole time my concentration was what was happening in the other room. The worry and fear coming from the room was really freaking me out.

"Paul," he addressed "Last night I received a call from the Cullen's. Alice has told us that the volturi have made the decision to come back and this time I don't think we will get away so easily. The Cullen's are coming back to forks and stay in their old home which the still own, they thought it would be best to have the home side advantage as well as our help .Jake left early this morning to see Nessie is been hard on him to be away for so long as it is."

By now I could feel Pauls worry and fear and I was confused the whole conversation wasn't making much sense to me but I knew if Paul was at risk of anykind I would be the one to rip the guilty ones head off.

"How long?" Paul asked.

"They tried to make the decision quickly so we would have less time to prepare they'll be here in a little over a week" Sam said.

"all the covens who came last time are now on their as well as a couple of extra nomads anyone can find." Sams added.

"Sabra Sabra hello" I was interrupted from my eavesdropping by Kim

"Are you okay you looked kinda spaced out for a minute there?" she asked me.

"No I'm fine." I said stepping out of the kitchen by now they had finished this discussion but I could still feel the tension rolling of them in waves, I was guessing Kim and Emily didn't now because they seem blissfully unaware. But I wasn't and I wanted to know what was going on.

I walked back into the main room were all the boys were waiting.

I walked straight to Paul he smiled and pulled me into a hug

"So wanna chill here today or go to the beach?" he innocently, He was going to try and hide it from me .

"Paul" I said "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

All the boys were watching us waiting for his response.

"Nothings wrong" he said. I scoffed.

"You better tell me right now or so help me Paul" I growled.

"Vampires" he just said so I could hear it but the rest of the werewolves heard it to and looked shocked.

"I told her" He added.

"And you're going to fight them" i said but it wasn't a question.

"Yes " he answered anyway.

"Okay then" I said "I'll help"

**So there it is some drama. Soon we'll see all the Cullen's who excited I know I am people review!**


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am sorry for posting an author's note, I hate them but I have a important message.

I am currently searching for a beta to check and read through my work because I have a lot of typo's and I can never edit my own work

If you are interested please PM me or Review me.

Sorry for the hold up in the story a new chapter will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Previously

"Pshhhhh sure I could beat all your guys asses all the way to china" I said rolling my eyes

"Is that a challenge Sabra" Jared asked with a cheeky grin.

"Why yes Jared I think it is" I said smiling. Paul growled at Jared

"No you are not fighting with Sabra!" He growled out. I walked over to Paul and cupped his cheek

"Don't worry so much, I can look after myself" I said softly "OK hot shot let see what you got"

I followed Jared outside in into the forest with the rest of the pack and imprints trailing behind. Jared thinks he's obviously going to when cause he walking around around with a smug smile. Paul glaring a hole into Jared back and the rest are interested to see what I got.

We walked into what seems to be a meadow (This is not Edwards and Bella's meadow btw) perfect.

I walked into the centre of the meadow and put my hands on my hips "well come on Jared!" I taunted

"Sam can be the referee first to have then other on the ground and in a head lock" Jared called

"Deal "we shook hands

He decided to make the first move he didn't even phase he thinks he can take me in his human from pff…..

He charged at me using wolf speed hoping to catch me off guard, I dove under his legs and then turned and kicked him from behind ( not hard enough to hurt him of course!).Everyone gasped. Hah that'll teach them to underestimate me. Jared turned to me shocked but then became more determined he jumped forward and as he did he phased and dived for me.

I let my mind wander into his and I choregraphed my movements his own he would dive for me and I would take a step again and again he would go at it and would missed he growled frustrated and answered by laugh finally decideiong to put him out of his misery I dived forward and wrestled him into a headlock and pulled him into the ground.

"sabra win's" sam called clearly impressed and I put my hands up in victory while jared when back into the dense forest with his tail between his legs to phase back Quil and Colin came forward cherring "That was awesome" they both said at the same time.

"Well Sabra it seems you can handle yourself with a werewolf, but vampires are virtually indesstrucable well have to take her to meet the Cullen's"

Yes Yes I know this Chapter was incredibley short! Sorrry please forgive but I have writers block so I'll try to make this next chapter long

Review


	10. Chapter 10

**So the funny thing about this story is I had no plans of how it was going to go I just write…… And I love it when people review my stories It makes me sooooooo happy! So thanks all who review!**

**So currently I have three stories going because I deleted two of my unpopular ones and I have an idea for a new one what ya reckon would you like me to start another story from me? I'll try my best to update all my stories and hopefully finish them.**

**Huge shout out to e****eyore-ft-tigger**** your review made my day! If you have the eyes of an eagle when it comes to spelling mistakes I have the eyes of Mole (they have bad eyesight right lol)**

The Cullen's were arriving tomorrow and I was going to meet them to see how I would go fighting one of them. I was quite confident I could take them on, Paul on the other hand was furious that Sam suggested I meet them. Even now he's still trying to talk me out of it, but so far nothing he's said could convince me not to, he's says it's too dangerous but that just makes me want to protect him more he's really just digging a deeper hole.

Ben comes home from his trip today and I can't help but feel a little worried, I don't want to involve in this fight with the volter-voldari-volt whatever its group of evil vampire's situation.

I heard his car pull up and I stood up from Paul's lap and ran outside I was so excited to see him again even though my life is now full of drama I know my brothers always there.

"Sabez!" he yelled as he pulled me into a hug!

"Ben, Missed you sooooo much" I answered back when suddenly I felt Ben stiffened and I turned around to see what he was looking at and I saw Paul standing in the doorway

"What's he doing here?" Ben asked grinding his teeth.

"We're dating." I said

"You're what!!!" Ben yelled and then turned his glare to Paul

"Get out of my house!" he yelled "Stay away and don't come back"

"Ben!" I yelled furiously how dare he! How dare he tell my soul mate to leave me! All I could feel was my anger and although my mind was screaming NO not Ben! My power wanted take control I went to dive at Ben but hot arms wrapped around me and dragged me away they hands were strong only restraining not hurting.

As my sense came back I started crying how I could have done that! Paul won't even be able to look at me I tried to attack my own brother. My own brother! I soon realised there were arms still around me but they weren't restraining anymore only comforting.

"Sabra?" Paul whispered concerned.

I pulled myself out of his arms he looked hurt and I immediately felt guilty only adding to the self hate I was feeling right now.

"Is Ben okay?" I asked

"Yeah he's fine." Paul said soothingly slowly moving forward.

"How could I! I had never attacked him before I was just so upset when he told you to leave! I'm a monster who nearly killed her own brother!" I shrieked.

"You didn't mean to! Ben understands he won't be mad at you!" he tried to soothe.

"How can you even look at me? You should be ashamed you should hate me!" myself hatred and loathing had now took over my entire being.

"I could never hate you and neither could your brother .I love you and I will until the day I die Sabra "he said passionately.

My breathing hitched and my heart sped he said the three words that could make anything better they sounded so perfect coming out of his mouth and in that second all was forgotten. Our lips meet and the kiss was like fireworks it felt so right and in that moment I felt so complete.

We pulled back and our foreheads touched and I whispered back "I love you too" and he smiled.

Paul POV

I held Sabra until she felt better but then she said she had to apologise to Ben and explain things to him and I had to go to patrol there'll be alt of vampires running through our lands to get back to the Cullen's and not all of them follow the same diets I phased in and heard Jared on patrol.

**Hey man**- Jared said

**Hey**- I replied.

**Cullen's just got here, Nessie looks so much older now!** - Jared told me

**Oh yeah it smells like leeches round here**- I said wrinkling my muzzle (I think that's what it's called?) in distaste.

**Sam told Carlisle about Sabra he said bring her over they are all quite interested to met her-** he said

I growled in response if it was my decision she would never go anywhere near them let alone fight alongside them but she was just too damn stubborn .But then again that's why I love her.

**There we go hope you liked it! All reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
